This invention is directed to a gas scrubbing apparatus and particularly to what is known as the venturi-type of scrubbing apparatus for providing intimate contact between gas-borne particulates and the liquid droplets of the liquid washing medium. In one form of such a venturi scrubbing apparatus there are provided a pair of rows or trays of rod members in the throat or restricted portion of the scrubber housing. Liquid is introduced into the gas stream upstream of the contact members and the arrangement is such that a high velocity flow is produced as the gas traverses the reduced area section that results from the disposition of these rod members in the gas stream thereby providing intimate contact between the liquid and the particulates in the gas stream producing an agglomeration action and thereby separating the particulates from the gas stream.
It has been prior practice to introduce the liquid into the stream either by relatively high energy sprays concurrent with the gas flow or by allowing the liquid to be drawn off a supply weir also concurrently with the gas streams. With these systems of liquid introduction there was additionally employed low energy sprays to provide for washing of the walls of the scrubber housing immediately upstream of the location of the contact rods.
The two rows of rods are so disposed as to form multiple venturis therebetween and the scrubber housing is so formed that the rods are located in a restrictive region or in a throat region.